If the shadow engulfs us, we will still always together
by Shikage-Luna
Summary: La lumière est votre amie, votre arme, votre protectrice. Gares à ceux qui s'égarent dans l'ombre, même si c'est pour être cacher et pisser tranquille. Les ombres ne reculeront devant rien d'autre.


Si je faisais une histoire autre que sur le monde de Bleach ? Hein ? Quoi ? Vous pouvez pas dire non ?

Je doute avoir beaucoup de lecteurs, mais ce n'est pas le plus important, surtout que je compte prendre mon temps.

L'inspiration m'est venu d'un jeu vidéo que je conseille grandement ! Sur PC en tout cas...  
- **Alan Wake, développé par Remedy Entertainment.**

Fan de scénario basé sur la spycologie ? D'action, d'aventure et de survie dans un monde d'horreur ? Ce jeu est pour vous.

**Intro**

La pièce était immense et remplie d'étagères pleines de sabliers qui s'écoulaient lentement dans un silence sans fin. Il n'y avait que le bruit de mes pas sur le sol en damier qui résonnait à mes oreilles. J'avais pris une direction au hasard, zigzaguant entre les grandes étagères, ne sachant pas où je me trouvais. J'avais seulement l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à sortir de cet endroit qui commençait sérieusement à m'effrayer. L'endroit était bien sombre, alors quand je vis au loin une petite source de lumière, je n'avais pas tardé à m'y rendre. La flamme d'une bougie dansait sur un bureau, faisant onduler sa faible lumière sur un épais livre ouvert. Étant à quelques pas de là, je ne pouvais lire ce qui était écrit mais je pouvais en déduire que c'était un répertoire en vue de la mise en page. Peut-être pour mieux se repérer avec tous ses sabliers ? J'entendis soudainement d'autres pas arriver par ici, il était aussi pressé que les miens quand j'avais repéré le point lumineux produit par la bougie. À peine levai-je les yeux que je ne pus me résoudre à sursauter en voyant l'être qui se tenait près de moi. Ce n'était pas lui qui était à l'origine des pas que j'avais entendus, depuis quand était-il là ? Qui était-il !?Drapé de la tête au pied d'un cape noir, il ne tiqua même pas à ma réaction. Je ne pouvais même pas voir son visage, complètement dissimulé par l'ombre que formait sa capuche. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une faux entre les mains et il était paré pour son costume d'Halloween. Je me reculais de cet individu et tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu, tout en espérant qu'il serait plus... convivial et moi inquiétant ? Hélas, la personne qui arrivait à présent à notre hauteur n'était qu'une silhouette bleutée. Je pouvais quand même distinguer que c'était un homme en vue de la coupe de cheveux en pic de ce dernier et de sa carrure. En faite, je pouvais presque dire que cette silhouette m'était bien familière. J'avais tout du moins l'impression de le connaître et même d'être assez proche de lui. Je ne pus chercher à l'identifier plus longtemps, car maintenant que lui aussi avait fait un pas en arrière en distinguant le sosie de la Mort et moi, le drapé se mit à parler.

- Le monde est fait d'ombre et de lumière, mais ça, je pense qu'on vous l'a déjà dit. Prenez cette citation au premier degré maintenant... car seul la lumière pourra vous protéger et les blesser. Sans elle, vous n'êtes plus qu'un tas de chair en proie à la noirceur, déblatéra le sosie, j'ai peu de temps à vous accordez, alors ne posez pas de questions.

Sa voix était douce et féminine, bien que ferme. Gracieusement, la faucheuse s'assit sur la chaise en bois en face de son livre et passa délicatement une de ses mains sur les pages légèrement jaunies. La peau de la drapée était bien bronzée, je n'étais pas une fine spécialiste, mais je pouvais en conclure que mon interlocutrice était métisse. Mon regard se glissa ensuite vers la silhouette bleutée pendant que la Mort semblait chercher un certain passage de son livre. Alors, il serait comme moi ? Quelqu'un qui ne savait pas comment il était atterrit ici, ni même le pourquoi ? Lui aussi me voyait il comme une silhouette ? Encore une fois, je dus reporter mon attention sur la maîtresse des lieux qui reprit la parole tout en continuant de tourner ses pages.

- La vérité est souvent cachée et bien enfouie... vous le comprendrez de vous-même plus tard. Ce ne serait pas drôle si je vous dévoilais tout d'un coup. L'humour, ah, ça aussi vous en aurez tous deux besoins. Passons...

Elle fit une pause et veilla à ce que mon regard et celui de l'autre invité se dépose sur le contenu du livre. Comme attirés, la silhouette et moi nous rapprochions du bureau de façon à distinguer une liste de noms, ainsi que la durée de leur sablier. Je ne connaissais aucun des noms énumérés, mais je remarquais que certain étaient à moitié effacé. Au moment où je voulus le demander le pourquoi, la faucheuse interrompit en se redressant d'un coup.

- On peut dire que c'est de votre faute à tous les deux. Et vous allez devoir faire en sorte que tout redeviennent comme avant. Sinon... tout le monde aura son nom à moitié effacé. Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas que cela arrive à ceux de vos proches et à vous. Armez-vous de la lumière et calmez les une bonne fois pour toute. Vous n'avez pas le droit à l'erreur. Je vous aiderai quand je le pourrais. Mais n'oubliez pas... La lumière est votre amie.

Soudainement, tout devint trouble et je me sentis tomber en arrière. Sa dernière phrase se répéta sans cesse dans ma tête de plus en plus faiblement. Le néant m'entourait à présent et je voyais un peu plus loin qu'il arrivait la même chose à la silhouette bleutée. Il sembla me regarder comme moi je le faisais. Il tendit la main vers moi et je fis de même, lentement, nous nous rapprochions l'un de l'autre. C'était tout ce que nous étions capables de faire, garder nos bras tendu et nous regarder. Tout autre mouvement nous étaient impossibles. Une masse noire et collante se mit à engloutir nos corps, j'avais la terrible envie de m'en défaire, elle me dégoûtait, me faisait peur. Mais j'étais entièrement concentrée sur la main de la silhouette, il fallait que je l'agrippe avant que cette masse ne nous engloutisse complètement. Nos doigts s'effleurèrent, nous y étions presque. Maintenant, je sentais ce froid recouvrir mon visage, la masse glissait comme d'un rien sur ma peau. Elle dévora ma bouche, mon nez et se mit à faire de même avec mon œil gauche. J'étouffais, cette sensation empira en sentant cette masse entrer dans ma bouche. Prenant contrôle de ma chaire, de mon sang, de mon cœur. Je n'avais plus que cette main tendue vers moi qui pouvait m'aider. M'aider à garder espoir. Et là, nos mains se serrèrent, créant une lumière aveuglante qui produit violemment une déchirure dans les ténèbres, arrachant un hurlement strident à ce qui semblait être notre agresseur.

_If the shadow engulfs us, we will still always together._


End file.
